Individuals who incur finger, hand, wrist or forearm injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome, are often in need of physical rehabilitation to strengthen and retain the full use of the injured or repaired body part. One method of rehabilitation includes the gradual increase of resistance-type exercises for the fingers and hands. Although there are several prior art devices which are designed to accomplish this goal, they have their shortcomings.
One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,734. This device has a square or circular rigid frame across which is stretched an elastic membrane. The membrane has holes through which a user may insert his fingers and stretch the membrane to rehabilitate the injured body part. Although this design is workable, it is limited to a single level of resistance and a small set of exercises.